sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Garun
The Garunite Republic is a parliamentary democracy that controls several sectors on the outskirts of known inhabited space. Named for it's capital world of Garun, the Republic is home to the Cantian species. The Cantains have been capable of FTL space travel for some time now but have had very little influence on events due to their location. However this has begun to change with the recent discovery of the wormhole terminus in the Edan Sector, which has allowed the Republic to become more involved with the rest of inhabited space. Government The Garunite Republic is a unicameral parliamentary democracy under a Chancellor and a Prime Minister. The Chancellor is the mostly ceremonial head of state, while the Prime Minister is the head of government. The office of Chancellor does have certain executive powers that he or she can invoke, which are given to the office in the constitution. The Republic's Prime Minister is supported by, and some would say sometimes controlled, by a powerful cabinet. The Chancellor of the Republic is popularly elected in a republic wide election and serves for eight years, with a term limit of three terms. The parliament is made up of a unicameral body – the Assembly of Representatives. The Prime Minister, a member of the Assembly, and generally the leader of the leading party or coalition will be asked to form a government by the Chancellor. The Prime Minister then appoints a Cabinet from members of his party and/or coalition and they serve until they loose the confidence of the Assembly, they resign for a host of various reasons, or the Chancellor dismisses the parliament and calls for new elections. Overall it is a fairly standard parliamentary system. The Prime Minister has the power to appoint and dismiss members of the Cabinet, with the approval of the Chancellor, and also sets the Cabinet's Agenda. Beyond the Prime Minister the Cabinet consists of the Ministers of: Defense, Justice, Transporation, Health and Public Saftey, Education and Youth Affairs, Energy, Culture, Foreign Affairs, Interior, Treasury/Economic, and the Environment. NOTE: The government section is a work in progress and things will be slightly changed and added as it is developed. Military The Garunite Republic is protected by the Armed Forces of the Republic, which consists of the Republican Star Navy and the Republican Army. The Republic does not have a Marine corp but the Star Navy (GSN – Garunite Star Navy) does maintain naval infantry units for boarding and counter-boarding operations that fulfill much the same purpose. Both branches of the Armed Forces are well trained, disciplined, and organized forces that are generally well respected among the civilian population. There are provisions for a draft laid out in the Republic's constitution, for times of war or great military need, but both branches are currently all volunteer. Both soldiers and sailors take an oath to defend and protect the Republic and it's citizens as well as uphold the constitution. The military is overseen by the Ministry of Defense with the Minister of Defense, a powerful position on the cabinet, being the primary civilian authority over the military. Beneath the Minister is the Secretary of the Navy and the Secretary of the Army (both civilians), and directly beneath the Secretaries are the Admiralty and the General Staff. Unlike many nations the Star Navy is the junior of the two branches of the Armed Forces, tracing it's heritage to the first armed non FTL space ships constructed by the Republic, though it is widely regarded as the more prestigious branch. Due primarily to its location, the Republic has not been involved the affairs of the galaxy and the main threats that the Star Navy faces are terrorists, smugglers, pirates, and similar criminals. As such while it does have a solid core of heavy capital ships the Star Navy is primarily a cruiser and destroyer navy. The navy is currently organized into two fleets, several battle groups, and a Planetary Assault Task Force. The Star Navy is well known for it's expertise with missiles* and most ships are armed with a fairly balanced mixture of missile launchers and energy weapons. However some ships, especially planetary assault ships, are equipped ballistic weapons that are intended to provide limited pinpoint tactical support to ground operations. The Republican Army is the oldest and senior most of the two branches of the Armed Forces as it can trace it's heritage all the way back to the first permanent peacekeeping force that was established under the UN like organization that was the Republic's predecessor before even large scale space travel was developed. The Army's mandate includes all ground combat and it is responsible for both assaulting enemy worlds and garrisoning Republican worlds. The Army is organized into Sector Armies, which are responsible for garrisoning world's within their sector of operations, and mobile Assault Forces. The Assault Forces are the primary offensive arm of the Army and are transported on planetary assault ships that belong to the Star Navy. At least one Assault Force is always in a 'ready' state so that it can act as a rapid response force. The Mia-Ethir, the Republic's primary intelligence agency, is a civilian agency that is not part of the military but it does have a close working relationship with certain elements of the military. And both the Mia-Ethir and the military cooperate with the Tyl-Ardi, the Republic's national police service. The Tyl-Ardi is primarily a police organization, though does have para-military branches, but it is also responsible for overseeing counter-intelligence operations within the Republic – such operations generally involve both the Mia-Ethir and the Tyl-Ardi however. Many systems, especially major systems, also maintain para-military police departments and agencies though these are usually too lightly armed to be a major player in an invasion. Geography Shosan Sector Sector Location: 2223 Sector Capital: '''Garun, Esa System '''Other Major Worlds: Shyra, Telmello Important Locations: Garun Shipyards, Government and Military HQ, Grand Cathedral of the Church of Shinshi, Industrial and Financial Capital of the Nation, Naval Academy, Army War College Sector GDP: $12,000 The Shosan sector is the oldest, most developed, and most populated sector within the Garunite Republic. It is home to the capital planet of Garun, located in the Esa System not far from the center of the sector. Shosan is the industrial, financial, religious, R&D, and educational center of the Republic. The sector is home to a number of colonies of varying size but the major systems, beyond the Esa System, are Shyra and Telmello. They are the oldest and most developed colonies of the Cantian species and in fact were the destinations of the first long distance FTL craft launched by the Republic. Edan Sector ''Sector Location: 2324 '' Sector Capital: '''Pyla '''Other Major Worlds: None Important Locations: Esu Wormhole Terminus, Major Star Navy Base Sector GDP: $3,000 The Edan Sector is the most recently colonized sector of the Garunite Republic as well as the least populous. The only system of real note in this sector so far is Pyla, the first system colonized in the sector. However it has become one of the more important sectors of the Republic over the last four or five years since the discovery of the Esu Wormhole Terminus near the eastern border of the sector. Today, despite it's small economy and population, it has the largest military presence outside of the home sector – mostly focused on securing the wormhole terminus. Kaima Sector Sector Location: 2222 Sector Capital: '''Tar-Athu '''Other Major Worlds: None Important Locations: '''Vinovi Corporation HQ '''Sector GDP: $7,000 The Kaima sector was the first area to be colonized outside of the Cantian's home sector. Today it is the most developed section of the Republic outside of said home sector. A rather quiet and peaceful area it is home to the headquarters of the Vinovi Corporation – one of the largest and wealthiest companies in the Republic. Neuma Sector ''Sector Location: 2123 '' Sector Capital: '''Thoru '''Other Major Worlds: None Important Locations: KOSMA Army Training Camp Sector GDP: $5,000 Throu, the capital of the Neuma Sector, is a well known resort planet. It is a watery planet with plenty of tropical beaches, as well as temperate wilderness, and other attractions. The sector is also home to the KOSMA Army Training Camp – the camp, located on a somewhat habitable planet with harsh weather, is where the army conducts it's special forces and harsh environment training. Shoja Sector ''Sector Location: 2124 '' Sector Capital: ''' Aor-Hinu '''Other Major Worlds: Important Locations: Thadryl Naval Center Sector GDP: $5,000 The Shoja sector is very rich in resources and it is a major mining and refining center, with numerous small mining colonies and the like scattered throughout the sector. It is also known for the Thadryl Naval Center, a fleet base in an uninhabitable star system that is used as a testing ground for the Star Navy. The area around the Naval Center is restricted space and well patrolled. Maeu Sector ''Sector Location: 2323 '' Sector Capital: '''Kos-Dainme '''Other Major Worlds: None Important Locations: Sanuoi Protectorate Zone Sector GDP: $3,000 The Maeu Sector is home to the Sanuoi Protectorate Zone – a restricted solar system that is home to the Sanuoi, an avian descended race with roughly mid to late Roman level technology. The system is restricted and the Sanuoi are under discrete observation from space while the Republic debates what to do, a very controversial subject, as this the first time that they have encountered a sentient species that has not already reached the stars. Category:Interstellar Polity